Unseen Hearts
by CJ Jade
Summary: Tyler and Jeremy don't undetstand why, but they just can't live without one another. SLASH!
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:** This part is very short, and I'm sorry. Now I've only seen a few episodes of season one so far, I just got into the show. So be gentle, this is a very AU story.

**Pairing:** Implied Tyler/Vickie and Jeremy/Vickie;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Dairies or its characters.

**Rate:** PG 

If you asked Tyler or Jeremy about becoming friend Tyler couldn't tell you about it. Especially since three weeks before that day Tyler jumped Jeremy before school almost beating him lifeless. Jeremy remembered little about the encounter except for the taste of blood. Matt pulled Tyler off of him as Stefan pulled Jeremy out of the way while Damon held Elena back from Tyler. This had proven harder than he originally thought since she'd give her life and soul for her brother without hesitation. So you can only imagine what she would have done to him and if Elena got hurt Damon didn't know what he'd do.

Jeremy was out of the hospital a few days later, and a week after that he was partying with Vicki. But after almost two weeks Jeremy had had enough of it all. This is why Jeremy could tell exactly why he went to Tyler's home that day. Vickie wanted them both, and Jeremy was not having it. He wanted to be loved all the time he wanted to be someone's first choice not an after thought. So he went to tell Tyler that; that he could have Vickie. Before either of them knew what was happening they were in his room discussing art and the newest game coming out. By the next week they could be caught online battling each other out or battled besides one another. But neither of them understood why it had happened or really how it happened. How could they go from being bitter enemies to the best friend of friend overnight?

TBC


	2. Lonely

**Author Notes:** Mason Lockwood has been in town for a little bit, and he and Jenna are really good friends. I've only seen one Mason clip on YouTube and it was only a few seconds so I made up a personality for him. Vickie is not dead, and it is almost the end of the school year. Have not decided who I like more Damon or Stefan; have been a fan of both actors for years.

**Pairing:** Implied Tyler/Vickie; Stefan/Elena; Tyler/Jeremy

**Summary:** Tyler sees how alone Jeremy is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Dairies or its characters.

**Rate:** Nc-17

**Category:** General 

Pinning Jeremy hands down Tyler pounded his hard erection into his body, hissing along with him as Jeremy teeth sank into his skin. Tyler felt pain only for a moment because it blurred into something else, something that he didn't even know he was craving. Still keeping his hands pinned down Tyler pounded himself in and out of Jeremy's body, as Jeremy tasted blood. Tyler felt his head swim as Jeremy took his mouth in a sloppy but aggressive kiss. Jeremy wanted his hands free he needed his hands to be free.

Tyler swallowed Jeremy cries as his body exploded with the intense pleasure that almost seem to consume him. Tyler felt it start felt the need to bite him he was too far gone to care so he did. Biting down on his lips Jeremy hissed at the pain then moaned as Tyler sucked on the bottom lip. Tyler groaned at the metallic taste that hit his tongue, than cried out as his body shook as he spilled himself inside of Jeremy. Falling on top of him he was just too weak to move, and Jeremy was too out of it to care.

_Two Weeks Earlier_

"One month," Jeremy said proudly as he walked into his kitchen.

"I'm proud of you Jeremy," Jenna grinned hugging him.

Jeremy had been sober and clean for one month. Not that he was an addict but it was nice to know he had control of his life. When he was on that stuff he didn't have control they did and Vickie did. Though Tyler was with Vickie, and Vickie still tried to get him to come out with her he refused. He loved knowing that he was in complete control, that he could feel what he wanted to feel. Not that he didn't go to parties Tyler took him to a couple but he found other ways to have fun. And he found it more amusing watching everyone else who was stoned or drunk.

Elena looked at her brother, she too was proud of him. But something bugged her, and his name was Tyler Lockwood. Stefan told her that Mason Lockwood her Aunts maybe boyfriend was a werewolf. Richard Lockwood had managed to escape that curse but the blood still went though his vain, so Tyler could be one as well. During their fight almost two months ago Damon saw Jeremy swallow blood, and he knew some of it was Tyler's. There was no fear of him turning into a werewolf, but she did not like the hold Tyler seem to have on him now.

"Look who is here," Jenna grinned showing Mason and Tyler behind her.

"What's up," Jeremy greeted as Tyler came to sit by him.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday is next week," Tyler asked getting Jeremy to look up at his aunt with a glare.

"Your birthday is next week," Mason said as Jenna placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"He's going to be sixteen," Jenna grinned excitedly.

"No party," Jeremy begged knowing it was falling on deaf ears.

"If you need help let me know," Tyler told her smirking at Jeremy who had turned his glare to Tyler.

"I'm going to see Stefan," Elena mumbled trying to hold back her opinions.

Mason watched Elena go with a heavy heart. He had managed to strike a deal with the brothers. They both wanted to live here without problems and he wanted to live here in peace so they would benefit one another. Plus they knew he'd be a great ally when Katherine decided to show her face again and they knew she would show up again. His job was easy; he was to make sure Jenna and Jeremy were taken care of. They would watch out for Elena, all he had to do was guard Jenna and Jeremy which had become easier as of late.

He was the reason they knew about the blood, but what he didn't tell them was that it didn't wear off. Jeremy consumed a good amount of Tyler blood which was why he could not sleep for those three weeks. It was also why he still had his dreams now. It was calling him to Tyler it was also why Tyler felt a need to watch and even protect Jeremy. His human part took it on as guilt but it was his blood that was now in Jeremy. Mason found the situation interesting because for it to work on this level means that something must have been there to link them together. Usually it was love but in their case it had been hate, proving once again that there really was a thin line between love and hate.

To say Mason understood it would be wrong he did not, as far as he knew or seen it only happened between males and females. But these two showed every sign that the blood had affected them. The dreams Tyler did not realize he was sharing with Jeremy, the need to watch him, and then their sudden change in attitude. Neither one of them saw it but those around them did. Not that Mason was complaining. Since that fight Tyler's out of control temper had decreased and if Jeremy was the reason than Mason would not mind keeping him around for awhile.

"Why don't you want a party," Tyler asked falling on top of Jeremy's bed; he really liked Jeremy's bed. His mother made him get this ultra-soft bed, where as Jeremy's bed was the middle of soft and hard just the way Tyler liked it.

"My dad and I were supposes to go camping," Jeremy told him softly looking down, not wanting him to see the hurt.

"Right," Tyler sighed looking down at his hands then back up. He felt bad he knew how close Jeremy was to his father, and he knew how much of a great guy his father had been. "I have an idea, you let Jenna throw you the lame party and then we'll go camping the weekend after."

"You want to go camping," Jeremy asked disbelieving knowing his family idea of camping was using an RV.

"My dad wants to take my mom on some kind of trip," Tyler explained with a shrug then looked up when he finished. "And Uncle Mason wants us to bond, so what better way then camping."

"And you want someone to go along," Jeremy finished. "Why not ask Matt, he's been your best friend since you were like three."

"Because Vickie would want to go and Uncle Mason doesn't really like her," Tyler replied softly getting a nod from Jeremy.

"Yes but if I go my Aunt will want to come," Jeremy told him getting Tyler to frown this was not working out. "Unless Matt and I both go, and we pass it off as some kind of guys only weekend."

"Now that could work," Tyler smiled at him.

It wasn't that Tyler hated his Uncle Mason, he didn't. The guy was actually pretty cool for being his father's brother but there was something about him. Tyler could not put his finger on top of it but there was something about him. Like the fact that he hated Vickie guts. Tyler could not come up with any other way to describe it, he hated Vickie. From the moment he met her he took an instant dislike to her, and Tyler had no idea why. She never spoke own word to him he just looked at her and disliked her. He liked Matt, they had spent an entire evening just hanging out but there was something about Vickie that his Uncle did not like.

Soon Jeremy grabbed what they needed before they rushed off to do whatever. Tyler decided today that Jeremy was his friend and as Jeremy said Matt was his best friend; so they all needed to get along. Vickie was his girlfriend well at least for now if she kept up with what she was doing he wasn't sure they'd stay together. But they all just needed to move on, and be friends. So that was why they all were going to hand out, well not all of them since Vickie was god knows where right now. He had been trying to call her since ten last night.

"Jeremy," Matt greeted walking up to them still confused by the recent friendship between him and Tyler.

"So what is the plan today," Tyler asked as Jeremy leaned against his car.

"Some of the guys wanted to get together and play a game of football," Matt told him knowing he'd probably say no; since befriending Jeremy he didn't do much of anything with them.

"I don't know," Tyler sighed looking over at Jeremy who knew wouldn't play, but Jeremy didn't miss Matt's look.

"It's cool," Jeremy told him not taking his eyes off Matt. "While you guys play I'll work on my sketches."

That is exactly what they did for the rest of the day. Jeremy sat on the side line with the girls most of them cheerleaders sketching the game. There were a few from his grade who were desperately trying to make it into the "it" crowd. He didn't miss Vickie showing up with a group, he didn't miss the look on her face when she saw him either. Not that he cared he really didn't, he was done with her and their "relationship" if that was even the right word for what they had shared. The next time he gave his heart to someone he was going to make sure they really wanted it.

He watched the game closely, watching the bodies move as he went to sketching each line on to the paper. He knew she was watching him knew she'd say something to him, but he didn't care. He let a small smile cross his face when Tyler went to talk to him instead of her almost an hour later. Most would say he spent the day bored out of his mind, but he found it a useful day. Drawling people had been something he had been trying to master, and drawling them in motion was something he sucked at until today. Today Tyler helped him in ways he would never know.

Tyler watched as one of his exes made their way towards Jeremy, watched as she flirted with him shamelessly. Mainly because she hated Vickie and everyone knew that Vickie had been involve with Jeremy during the summer. Their summer fling had become a known fact around the school, not that Jeremy cared. Vickie on the other hand didn't like the bad attention it got her. He watched Vickie who looked more pissed every second she was here. He looked up to see Stefan and Elena had come, it seemed this was becoming the "it" place to be today. Soon he'd find a reason to leave; it was obvious they were no longer playing for just fun anymore.

Tyler looked at Jeremy some time later feeling worse than he ever had before. Everyone was moving around talking while he was just sketching; looking so alone. Tyler knew that he had no friends since he lost most of them after his parent's death. It was why he wanted to be his friend so bad. He knew Jeremy needed one more than anything, he needed someone to count on but until now he didn't realize just how much. He looked around at Matt and the other guys; if he needed anything Matt or one of them would be there. Jeremy had only him, because he'd die before going to Elena or his Aunt. He'd die because he didn't want to disappoint them yet again. For the first time Tyler Lockwood realized that Jeremy Gilbert was not the quiet loner everyone thought he was, he was just alone.

TBC

A/N: Alright should I continue or not!


	3. Moments

**Author Notes:** I know these are kind of short but they'll get longer I swear, I'm just building for it. Thanks **Celestia875**, **barcodestripped**, **tvdfan09, Toulip Fontana**, and **Yoite Kira** for the reviews! I was kind of scared to write this. I'm just now watching first season, so I'm not really up on what all has happened yet. My beta had today off from work so got this back faster than I usually do, lol.

**Pairing:** Implied Tyler/Vickie; Pre-Tyler/Jeremy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Dairies or its characters.

**Rate:** Nc-17

**Category:** General

Tyler moaned as Jeremy kissed his way down his body the coolness of the night air doing nothing to cool down his body. Tyler grabbed a fist full of Jeremy's hair as his mouth went lower. Sucking in a deep breath as Jeremy's tongue went to the tip licking the pre-cum that was there. His movements were hesitant, unsure, and ones of complete innocence. Which Tyler could say Jeremy tasted like; it drove him crazy when their roles were reversed just an hour before.

Jeremy's mouth went to work on him and Tyler felt like he was in heaven. Jeremy's mouth was hot and wet against him, his teeth scratching in just the right places. Though Tyler would have liked the speed to be faster the movements to be harder which was shown by the scratches and bruised on Jeremy's body. Jeremy on the other hand wanted to take his time wanted to drive Tyler crazy, and he was doing just that. Tyler bit his lip as hard as he could to keep from crying out as his body got closer. Jeremy wanted to laugh at the whimpers that left his lips as he moved his mouth away from his hard erection.

Tyler moaned into his mouth as Jeremy attacked his mouth, as his hand went to work replacing his mouth just seconds later. Jeremy wanted to hear the sounds, wanted to know what he was doing to Tyler was good. The small taste of blood hit his tongue, after their lovemaking an hour ago Jeremy knew the taste from when he bit his shoulder. Tyler wanted to pull away wanted to sink his teeth into Jeremy but Jeremy refused to let go of his lips. Tyler let out a cry into Jeremy mouth when he twisted his hand just right spilling himself all over. Not that Jeremy cared he was too high off of Tyler to care; he was proving to be better than any drug or pill anyone ever gave him in the past.

_One Week Earlier_

Jeremy Gilbert never imagined he'd be this happy again without the use of drugs. But here he was after his birthday party that was not so lame, actually happy. Tyler had fallen asleep next to him on his bed, but he didn't mind. He knew Tyler was not sleeping well, actually Tyler admitted the only time he sleeps was when eh slept over here. His mother extra soft mattress was ruining his sleep patterns; Jeremy lost count at how many naps he took here in his room. It wasn't even an odd sight for his Aunt to see now. She just shook her head as she walked by to see Tyler a sleep and Jeremy either doing his homework, his sketches, or his video games.

Tyler had done as he said he would, he had helped his Aunt Jenna plan a party. Only Tyler Lockwood had proved himself a lair, a big sneaky lair. All this week he had lied to him. Jeremy knew that one way or another Tyler would pay for his deception. He knew this was not a real bad kind of deception and it did end well but still they were friends. And if you could not trust one of you best friends then who could you trust.

Tyler had convinced him that he managed to talk his Aunt out of party; god he had been so happy. Instead they would all just go to dinner at the Mystic Grill. So one could only imagine Jeremy's utter shock when he walked in to hear the entire room yell surprise. Jeremy didn't think he even knew this many people but here they were. Which had been proven wrong he did know them some of them were his friends that he fell out of touch with over the past year. To say it was nice to see them was an understatement. Tyler had invited his friends as well since most of them had come to like Jeremy and the ones who didn't knew to pretend. It was a general rule not to piss off Tyler Lockwood. Yep Jeremy had the perfect day.

Looking down at his friend right now he shook his head as different ways to torture him came to his mind. He knew it would involve Elena. She had proven not to be Tyler biggest fan, and Tyler was obviously uncomfortable around her. Yes is punishment would definably involve his sister and maybe Stefan. No Jeremy decided shaking his head that would just be plain cruel; those together were enough to drive anyone insane. With all their kisses, giggles and the "I love you, no I love you more," it was enough to make a person physically ill. It was no wonder his Aunt had actually let Damon start to come over more, actually he knew for a fact she invited him a few times.

_Two Days Earlier_

If you asked Matt what would be an amazing weekend he would not say camping in the middle of nowhere during a rainy weekend. Yet here he was sitting in the front seat of a SUV by Mason Lockwood. Tyler and Jeremy were in the back sleeping it was barely four in the morning. Mason wanted to get an early start for their weekend. This was not how Matt envisioned spending his four day weekend. He had imagined sleeping in until noon maybe going to a few parties, and just hanging out with Tyler—alone.

He could see Tyler sleeping, he than looked over at Jeremy. It wasn't that he hated Jeremy he didn't. When he dated Elena he liked Jeremy; the kid could be so funny when he wanted to be. Then his parents were killed and he went through this change, but now it was like the old Jeremy was back. But at the same time it was like he was stealing Tyler away. Matt knew it sounded stupid but he was always with Tyler. When he wasn't with Jeremy he was with Vickie, he missed his best friend.

"We're here," Mason announced loudly smiling as Tyler and Jeremy jerked awake.

"Finally," Matt said looking at the clock they'd been driving for two hours then frowned seeing they were at some diner.

"The camp site not for another two hours," Mason smirked holding back some laughter at Matt's expression. "But I figured we better get some food because we won't get to eat right away."

"Great I'm starving," Tyler mumbled rubbing his eyes as Jeremy just nodded stretching.

When they walked into the diner the waitress was an elderly lady who remembered Jeremy. It was than that Matt realized where they were going; Elena told him her father went camping every spring. He would take Jeremy and Elena with him almost every time leaving their mother home for a few days of alone time. Matt looked at Jeremy who looked different for some reason his eyes were bright as he looked around. Matt figured it was memories playing in front of him. He had no idea what he would do right now if he was Jeremy. He went to a booth sitting down slowly, Matt watched Tyler as he watched Jeremy.

Jeremy sat in their booth; they always went to the same booth when they went here. He put his hand underneath smiling sadly when he found the carving he put under the table. Tyler just sat next to him Matt sat across from him next to Mason. He could tell that Matt was not having a great time so far but he knew once they got to the site and once everything was set up things would change. Matt loved fishing he went with his grandfather all the time so he knew they have fun doing that. Plus his uncle had brought some other things for them to do; they were just out here to enjoy themselves. Tyler actually found himself excited about it all.

They ate their food then they were off for another two hour drive to wherever. Jeremy knew that they were going to go on the trails he wanted to see the caves again. His father loved to see the caves, and he knew that Tyler might like that too. Plus the view on top of one of the cliffs was something that you had to see, and he wanted to sketch it. Jeremy looked at Tyler who was watching him Tyler knew what this really was. This was Jeremy final way of saying goodbye, and then someday when Jeremy had children he could take them back here and tell them. He could tell them about their grandfather and what this place meant to him.

TBC


	4. Confusion

**Author Notes:** I want to thank everyone for their reviews! Seriously I mean it, you guys rock with the feedback. I just finished watching the first season and can I say wow and I am now addicted. That is right I am going onto ITunes tomorrow and buying season two.

**Pairing:** Tyler/Jeremy

**Summary:** Tyler and Jeremy relationship gets more complicated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Dairies or its characters.

**Rate:** R

**Category:** General

_An Hour or so Earlier_

Matt had been happy when Tyler and Jeremy had begun to get snippy, and Mason knew why. There was a pack near here he could smell them, and they could smell him. So the closer the pack got the more irritable Tyler got and seeing his bond with Jeremy he took it out on him. At first it was little things, but as things started to get more personal, more like before Mason knew something had to be done. He also did not like Matt happy look; actually he was very displeased by it. That was why Matt was now very unhappy as he was stuck with Mason in a cave as the rain came down; Mason only hoped Tyler didn't do something he regretted.

Matt looked at Mason as he watched the rain, he shook his head. Why he didn't take Tyler or Jeremy was beyond him. He seemed to want them together all the time and it bugged him. Okay sure he didn't mean to be happy about their arguing, but if that meant he got his best friend back. He missed his hang out sessions he missed being the guy Tyler went to. Caroline had made a remark about him sounded gay but that wasn't it at all. It was about having someone he counted on, and Tyler had been the guy he counted on.

Matt sat down on the ground groaning when he realized how cold it was; this was going to be a long night. At least they had something to make a fire with. Looking up he knew Mason was worried about Tyler and Jeremy. They seemed like the old Tyler and Jeremy which proved he was right; their friendship was only short term. He was worried they'd hurt each other like before; like when he had to pull Tyler off of Jeremy before he beat him to death. Or worse this time Jeremy might actually hurt him.

XOXOXOXOX

They were fighting again. For some reason Tyler could not help but want to fight. His mind was fuzzy and hazy, he just had this feeling like he needed to fight and Jeremy was easy prey. So that was why here they were in the tent they shared arguing about nothing. The fight really was about nothing important but he couldn't stop. They were just shouting and screaming Tyler just felt so antsy his mind was racing a hundred miles a minute.

The rain was coming down hard, his Uncle and Matt were nowhere around and he felt like he was ready to jump out of his own skin. So here they stood just yelling at one another. When Jeremy went to move away went to walk out in the rain he grabbed him. The moment his hand touched his skin the fight began. First it was a shove then a swing before Tyler knew it they were on the ground just fighting. His breathing was erratic Tyler growled when Jeremy pinned him down, but that only last a second. Because before he knew it something took over, fighting was no longer on his mind.

Suddenly lips were on lips, hands were tangled in hair, and clothes were being torn off. It was savage and primal, there was no thinking or preparing it was just taking and being taken. It was teeth and skin mixed with the taste and smell of blood, it was the feeling inside of Tyler that made him want to explode finally being released.

_Current Time_

Jeremy woke up to Tyler moving against him, he smiled when he felt Tyler's lips on his back. Had they really been fighting just hours before, Jeremy wondered if this was why. He knew there should be some feeling of awkwardness, I mean they were two guys but it never came. Turning over he smile against Tyler's lips as they came down on his. The groaned as they came apart, they were still sticky from the night before. Both of their bodies hurt but not in a bad way, not even the bite marks.

Sitting up his mouth never left Tyler's. Their mouths battling for dominance as hands exploring flesh that had been uncharted territory only the day before but now was here for the taking. Moving so his legs he wrapped them around Jeremy's waist, Tyler groaned as their groins touched. He could lose himself in Jeremy easily it was so easy to just give into the feelings and sensations. But he knew Mason and Matt would be back soon, the sun was just now coming up so they didn't have much time.

"My shoulder hurts," Tyler said against his skin.

"Sorry about that," Jeremy mumbled as Tyler's hands roamed.

"I deserved it I was a little harsh with you," Tyler sighed moving to kiss his shoulder to his neck.

"This wasn't just a hook up was it," Jeremy asked softly as Tyler eyes met his.

"Let's finish the weekend," Tyler sighed trying to think of a good plan, but he needed time to think. "Then we'll talk when we get back…my Uncle and Matt should be back soon"

"Okay," Jeremy agreed he didn't want to get caught like this, than he frowned when he saw his shoulder. "You're going to want to keep a shirt on."

Tyler gave a whimpered when Jeremy wiggled against him to get free, god it would be so easy. But they needed to get clean up, than they needed to clean their area up as well. Tyler knew Jeremy had been right this was not just some casual hook up caused by heated emotions. He had had that before, this felt real to him. Having Jeremy next to him felt right, everything about them felt right. He knew he could not deny that. But was he really gay or was this just a phase. He needed some space and time to processes it all.

As Tyler took a short bath to clean himself up Jeremy cleaned up their tent so no one would know they spent the entire night having sex. Then it was his turn, and by the time Mason and Matt were back everything was finished. Tyler started breakfast and something hot for them to drink. He could only imagined where they were all night, but he remembered Jeremy mention the dozen of caves around here. Tyler watched them walk towards them he knew that Matt was annoyed he could by the way he walked.

"Is everything okay here," Matt asked slightly worried when he did not see Jeremy.

"Yea Jeremy is just cleaning up," Tyler told him handing him a warm cup. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Mason smiled as the scent hit him hard. The scent of sex still lingers in the air. It took more than water and shampoo to wash it away from a werewolf's sense of smell.

"No reason for what," Jeremy asked coming into view, and Mason smiled. Tyler's scent was his skin he could smell it over here.

"I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't kill each other," Matt explained getting a look from Tyler. "You two haven't stopped fighting since we arrived."

"Yea I know we dealt with that," Tyler shrugged taking a seat missing the smirk on his uncle lips; things were about to get interesting.

Mason watched them move around for the rest of the day, watching the stolen glances and secret looks. The long walk they took together, he could smell that nothing really happened between them. Could smell their scents were mingled together but most of all he could smell that Jeremy had marked Tyler. He probably didn't even realize it. But somewhere on his nephew's body he knew he'd find a bite mark, one that would take awhile to heal. When it did they would not know why but a small scare would be left. A scar that any werewolf would sense, his nephew was mated.

Mason knew it was the werewolf inside of him, but he didn't care. One did not choose their mate something higher did. Some people said mates were chosen by fate or the spirit but no one knew for sure. But as he watched them he knew it was only half way done, their binding would not be complete until Tyler had marked Jeremy. And Mason knew the desire to mark a lover could be overwhelming, but he didn't know how overwhelming it could be for someone who had already marked you as theirs.

XOXOXOXOXO

Jeremy watched Tyler and Matt fishing for their dinner, both of them talking about something or other. He left them be, he knew Matt was not happy he was here. He was hoping their sudden friendship was ruined, Jeremy wondered what Matt would do if he knew what happened the night before. Jeremy could not lie he was actually nervous about tonight. There were still so many things unsaid, so many emotions running through him. This whole situation left him uneasy.

Jeremy thought back to their walk just a few hours before. Jeremy took him to the cliff he wanted to sketch. From that cliff they could see everything. They even saw the small movement from their camp that showed Matt and Mason were down there. Mason was cleaning the fish he and Matt caught that would be their lunch. Matt was cleaning up the site since Tyler did the cooking, and Jeremy said he clean up after lunch. Tyler took his hand pulling him away, he wanted to talk not sketch. So they walked along silently his hand still loosely being held by Tyler's.

When they came to a cave Tyler looked around, half afraid his Uncle Mason or Matt would just pop up. When Jeremy opened his mouth to speak Tyler kissed him pushing him against the rock. The kiss was gentle and sweet; it was a kiss of exploration. Tyler wanted to know everything he could about Jeremy's mouth he wanted to know how he tasted so sweet after drinking the strong bitter coffee. He wanted to know how he craved his kiss so much when just a day before he never thought about it. How did Jeremy seem to consume him, and why did he want to be consumed by him so badly.

Neither one of them knew what to do? When they broke apart from the kiss Jeremy remembered the scared look in Tyler's eyes. He remembered how he looked when touched his face. Jeremy just told him the truth he didn't want anything Tyler wasn't willing to give him. He wouldn't be a second choice, if Tyler wanted him only as a friend that was all he got. Tyler understood, he knew Jeremy's so called relationship with Vickie left him hurt and feeling used and dirty. Tyler would never do that, but he was confused about what he wanted. So they walked back to camp, neither one knowing what they were going to do. Tyler just knew that losing Jeremy was not an option.

TBC


	5. Trust

**Author Notes:** Sorry about the delay, but I got called for Jury duty and three people quit at my work place and as the supervisor I had to work double shifts until they could be replaced.

I've decided on Damon and Elena because I'm a sucker for the bad boy. But I do love Stefan and I have a plan for him, maybe.

**Pairing:** Implied Tyler/Vickie; Tyler/Jeremy;

**Summary:** Elena heart gets broken, and Tyler and Jeremy really talk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Dairies or its characters.

**Rate:** PG-13

**Category:** Romance

Two weeks had pasted since he slept with Jeremy, two weeks had past since he slept with anyone. When Vickie tried to seduce him when they got back he made an excuse to leave. To ensure he was never alone with her he made plans with Jeremy or Matt for everyday. He knew Matt was happy, he knew he had felt left out as of recently. But he couldn't explain it to his best friend because that would hurt him, and Matt had stayed by his side for years. So right now he was in his bedroom on his bed wondering- was he gay?

He could not tell you the number of girls he slept with. And according to one website he read this was the case with several gay men. He read one story about a gay man that had slept with almost twenty different women. Could this be him or was he one of the ones that were bi-sexual. He didn't know because he had never been attracted to any guy before. Jeremy was the first guy he never kissed or slept with so he began to wonder if it was just Jeremy he was into.

Jeremy on the other hand had admitted that he found Damon kind of sexy, and now that Tyler thought about it he was right. He shook his head back and forth getting rid of those thoughts. He did not want to think about men as sexy. Jeremy was so comfortable with the fact; like looking at Damon was nothing weird or strange. To Tyler it was wrong he was supposes to be with girls, but he could not get rid of Jeremy. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jeremy underneath him naked. He felt him against him smelled him remembered the taste; it was driving him insane.

"Tyler," Mason said through the door knocking. "Are you awake?"

"Yea," Tyler mumbled sitting up, he couldn't go to sleep even if he wanted to; visions of a naked Jeremy awaited him.

"We need to talk," Mason told him looking down he didn't want to do this. But Stefan had opened his big mouth to Jeremy so he had no choice.

XOXOXOX

Jeremy paced his room waiting for Tyler to show up he had text him four times in the last hour. Stefan knew he swallowed his blood during their fight months ago but they didn't know they slept together two weeks before. He looked towards the window running his finger through his hair, why was he not answering his damn phone. He looked out the window sucking in a deep breath, all of this was overwhelming. Closing his eyes he fought the urge to text him again, to call him again.

Stefan and his brother were vampires, and Elena was adopted. Elena was a descendant of Katherine, who was the vampire who made both Stefan and Damon. Not only was she a descendant but she looked identical to her. Well almost Jeremy could give you a list of reasons why they were not, but than again he was her brother. It was probably the reason why he knew that the women who looked like Elena was not Elena tonight. Stefan stood by her holding her hand smiling at her, but he knew right off that she was not Elena.

Then he voice it the moment she came up to him, because that confirmed it. The woman before him was not Elena. Damon showed up before anything could happen to him; because Katherine wanted something. Then Stefan showed up seconds later and explained everything to him. Damon was furious Jeremy could see it in his eyes and Elena had been annoyed then she got pissed. She wanted to keep him safe and ignorance is bliss. When he told him about vampire she was annoyed when Stefan told him about the Lockwood legacy she got pissed. But that was over four hours ago—where the hell was he.

"Jeremy," Tyler said softly at his door.

"I've been calling you for over three hours," Jeremy exclaimed not hiding his fear.

"I forgot my phone," Tyler explained walking into the room slowly not knowing what to expect.

"What's wrong," Jeremy asked watching him look around the room; he looked to be in such a daze. "Please tell me you didn't try anything Vicki gave you…because she doesn't ask she just takes the stuff?"

"I know you know," Tyler mumbled looking down tearfully; wishing it was as simple as bad drugs.

Jeremy did not speak he rushed over to Tyler taking him into his arms for a hug. When he heard the muffle cries into his shoulder he shut the door, knowing Tyler would get embarrassed. Elena was dealing with Stefan who she was still pissed at and Jenna was out on a date. He knew it wasn't Mason because she would have said, but right now he didn't care. She told him she would be home late, and left him money for a pizza. Tyler held onto him for dear life, as if right now he was his lifeline. So Jeremy moved them over to his bed holding Tyler as he cried.

Tyler couldn't tell you why he was crying, he really couldn't. Maybe it was because Jeremy was holding him or the fact that he could become a werewolf. Mason told him that this was a family curse but not everyone became a werewolf, his father was a prime example. Or he could be crying because Mason told him he was bonded to Jeremy, and if anyone wanted to hurt Tyler they'd go after him. Because you could smell it on Jeremy still, he was linked to Tyler for life. But until the bonding was complete no one knew they were mates. Tyler didn't know why he was crying, he really didn't but he knew he liked being in Jeremy's arms.

Tyler walked around this entire town feeling so out of place and alone. His father was talking about some party going on his mother was in one of her groups so god only knows what they were talking about. He knew Mason would not follow him he knew Tyler needed time to process this all. Tyler ran he ran as fast as he could not caring where it took him. He took in the setting sun, than he took in the rising moon, then the stars until finally he realized he was only blocks away from Jeremy's house. His head told him to head back home but his head was not in control because his legs did not stop walking.

Elena opened the door for him she just smiled as she moved out of the way. For the first time since he started his friendship with Tyler it was genuine. Mason had told him she knew about him all along, he knew her dislike for him came by her fear for her brother's life. As he walked past her she grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly without saying one word then she was off. He assumed to go see Stefan. Though her smile and eyes said it all, Elena Gilbert was excellent at speaking with her eyes and smile. Walking up the stairs he could hear Jeremy pacing, then he walked into his room. Now in this moment on Jeremy's bed Tyler didn't want to go, because he felt safe and loved; like nothing could hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Tyler mumbled trying to pull away embarrassed; he was so ashamed this was not how men act.

"Don't," Jeremy whispered putting his fingers over Tyler's mouth. Tyler closed his eyes as Jeremy wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Jeremy smiled as Tyler shivered at his light touches on the face. "Come here."

Tyler wanted to protest but he couldn't. He placed his head on Jeremy's chest closing his eyes as he heard his heartbeat. He felt Jeremy hand caressing him moving his hand back forth through his hair. Jeremy smiled as he felt Tyler relax against him to where his breath was even. Soon he could tell that Tyler had fallen asleep. Jeremy allowed his own body to relax, as he listen to Tyler's breathing. He smiled when he felt Tyler move softly against him. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head Jeremy closed his eyes finally. No matter what happened Jeremy would remember this moment for the rest of his life, because for the first time since his parent's death he felt true peace.

Elena smiled softly as she opened her brother's door. Damon had told her there was nothing to worry about, that Tyler was the reason for Jeremy's ability to move on. Closing his door softly she leaned against the wall; her Aunt came home an hour ago going straight to bed. She knew Tyler was here so she covered for him, telling her that Jeremy had gone to sleep hours ago. Elena told her that Tyler was feeling left out at home and he was crashing here. Jenna nodded knowingly then went to her room.

Elena had not liked Tyler because she thought he was dangerous. She was afraid that Jeremy would get hurt when Tyler became a werewolf for the first time. She was scared that he would end up liking Mason and then Mason would have to leave town. Because Stefan really wanted him gone, he didn't like that they were being watched by werewolves. This was because werewolves could kill a vampire, but for some reason Damon wanted to keep them here. Elena knew it was because of Katherine. And if Tyler became a werewolf that would mean they would have two of them on their side, plus a witch. Damon liked those odds he liked them a lot.

Walking to her room she looked outside pretending she didn't know that Damon was there. She and Stefan had a fight and she wanted nothing to do with him right now. She was tired of these games, she really was. She was angry that he told Jeremy the truth without even thinking of what it could do to him. It was not that Elena didn't think Jeremy didn't have a right to know because he did. She just thought that it was Tyler's right to tell him not Stefan's. Sighing deeply she walked away from the window knowing she was safe tonight; despite Katherine's visit. Not only did she have Damon here but she knew Mason was not far away; tonight was the full moon.

XOXOXOX

"Hungry," Jeremy asked holding out a plate to Tyler.

"Jeremy we need to talk," Tyler started as he rubbed his eyes; Jeremy had let him sleep way too long.

"Stefan told me," Jeremy replied getting Tyler to look up at him scared. If he lost Jeremy Tyler didn't know if he could handle it. "I don't want to sound like a girl or anything but you're the best thing to happen to me…I don't want to lose you."

"I'm a werewolf," Tyler told him getting Jeremy to laugh as he put the plate on the floor by his bed.

"And my sister is dating a vampire," Jeremy told him scooting next to him on the bed. "Besides Damon said you only had the gene to be one, you're not one yet."

"Mason thinks I'll turn," Tyler sighed letting his head fall on Jeremy's shoulder. "What do we do then?"

"I'm not losing you Tyler," Jeremy told him sternly.

"So this…us it's real," Tyler whispered softly looking up at him.

Jeremy took Tyler's hand in his turning his head to kiss him. Tyler sighed into his mouth the kiss was softer than any kiss he have ever been given in the past. This kiss was a statement it was Jeremy's way of letting him know he was not going anywhere anytime soon. Nuzzling closer to him Jeremy smiled as he felt Tyler's lips on his neck. Jeremy knew the movements were not meant to arousing Tyler just wanted to be close to him. Jeremy didn't care about anything but Tyler right now, the rest of the world could damn itself for all he cared.

Tyler felt a peace that he could not name, but than again Jeremy seem to have that affect on him. Jeremy trusted him completely this was something that Tyler could not understand. He knew Tyler would more and likely be a werewolf. He would turn into an animal during the full moon. Yet here he was holding his hand, kissing him in the gentlest way possible. Jeremy trusted him in a way that no one had ever trusted him and that scared him to death. The idea that he could ever hurt Jeremy scared him. But he had to have as much trust as Jeremy did, because he couldn't give him up. No, he would not give him up, and in this moment he swore that to himself. Jeremy was his first priority no one came before him not even his own family.

TBC


	6. Bond

**Author Notes:** Now I'm mixing in facts from season one since I wrote this before actually watching it all; so bare with me. Some things won't be added like Vicki's death but things I think were important would be.

I am sorry it took so long but that chapter I wrote the first time seemed so rushed, so I rewrote it. Then two people got fired at my work for internal theft, and then three quit, and the three people they hired to take their positions stopped showing up after only a week so I've been working so my double shifts. Hopefully the people they hired now will pan out. I'm going to try and have a new chapter up soon, but I'm still on double for the next two weeks or so. But I promise it'll be worth the wait.

**Pairing:** Tyler/Jeremy;

**Summary:** Tyler marks Jeremy as his.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Dairies or its characters.

**Rate:** NC-17

**Category:** Romance

Unseen Hearts: Bond

Tyler blamed it on the heat of May. They had been a couple for over a month now, well secretly anyways. Jeremy had been okay with that as long as Tyler did not have a girlfriend. Which he didn't breaking up with Vickie proved to be easier since she broke up with him first. She was now dating one of his team mates, not that he cared. He and Jeremy decided they wanted to keep things quiet for now, wanted to make sure things didn't get out of control. It was also a plus that Tyler graduated in just a week or so.

Tyler blamed it on the heat, he really did. Because if there had been no heat than Jeremy would have had his shirt on. Then Jeremy would not have been all sweaty and smelling so yummy. He blamed the heat for the reason that he pushed Jeremy up against the tile of his shower while his Aunt Jenna was out, because after all he was part werewolf. He could only take so much before the animal inside of him snapped. Tyler had wanted to wait, he had wanted Jeremy to know how important he was too him. Sex was amazing but this thing they had meant more to him than anything in the past. He felt a connection to Jeremy that went beyond just words. It was a connection that Tyler didn't think he was supposes to question or think about, just accept.

Jeremy nipped the spot on Tyler's neck he marked all those weeks ago. The spot that tingled when ever Jeremy got to close, or when the moon was high, the spot the burned whenever Mason got too close. Jeremy smiled when a desperate sound escaped Tyler's lips, the shower was supposes to cool them off. Okay maybe it was a bad idea taking it together, but Jeremy had insisted and Tyler was too weak to say no. Turning them around Jeremy pinned Tyler against the cool tile. Moving his lips down his body he dropped to his knees moaning at the taste of his skin. He wanted this no scratch that he needed this. He needed Tyler on a level that he didn't understand but than again Mason said that was the idea. So if Tyler wouldn't take him he'd take Tyler.

Tyler dropped his head back closing his eyes as one of his hands slide through Jeremy's silky hair. Jeremy moved Tyler's legs farther apart as His mouth nipped and sucked at his thighs smiling as Tyler pulled his hair. Tyler hissed as Jeremy's hand wrapped itself around him, moving up and down twisting when it got to the right spot that always made Tyler howl. Jeremy was still biting and sucking at his thighs ignoring the pulling of hair, because Tyler wanted Jeremy's mouth on him and he wanted it now. Tyler screamed out his name once he got it, once the hand that was pumping him was now holding his hips down. Once those pink lips that were kissing his skin were now sliding up and down scraping teeth along the sensitive skin. Sucking hard until he would greedily lick the pre-cum off the tip before taking him back in his mouth.

Tyler couldn't take it, the need for Jeremy was too strong, and this was not satisfying it one bit. Pulling Jeremy up shoving him against the wall he heard Jeremy laugh in delight as Tyler turned him around. Tyler moved Jeremy's legs apart while Jeremy braced himself for what was about to come, knowing that it would not be gentle. This was what Mason warned Tyler about, the werewolf inside of him would snap if he did not listen but Jeremy was not afraid. Actually it was the opposite, which was also a part of their bond. No matter how out of control things get Tyler would always be unable to hurt Jeremy, it went against his instincts. Just as Jeremy would never fear him, his body knew Tyler better than Tyler knew himself.

Jeremy cried out as Tyler teeth bit into his shoulder the moment he entered him from behind. Jeremy's head was swimming he didn't know whether he was feeling pain or pleasure because right now they were mixed. Tyler moved his mouth up and down Jeremy's shoulder and neck never breaking skin but leaving red marks, as he pounded in and out of Jeremy. Tyler's hands were on top of Jeremy's, pinning them above their heads as Tyler's speed quickened. Neither one of them caring if Jenna came home or not, the only thing that mattered was this moment. Jeremy opened himself up a little wider giving Tyler more room to go even deeper, needing him to go deeper. Jeremy screamed out loud moments later as Tyler hit his spot hard making his entire world spin around him seconds later Tyler went along with him.

"Looks like you guys played hard today," Jenna smiled walking in to see both of them with wet hair, and different clothes when they left earlier this morning.

"Yea," Jeremy chocked trying not to laugh at her words, which got a smirk from Tyler.

"I'm trying to get Jeremy to be a little more active," Tyler explained taking a drink of his water avoiding eye contact with Jeremy's because that would be the end of it. If their eyes met he'd have to pull him up stairs, and in his current condition that would not be wise. He needed to calm his body down first.

"So graduation is soon," Jenna said excitedly; remembering when she graduated. She also knew Tyler's mother was going all out for his party; it was looking to be the event of the year so far. "I know your party is tomorrow."

"Unfortunately," Tyler rolled his eyes. He wished his mother would have listened to him when he said he wanted something normal and low key. At that statement he got a lecture form both his parents on how he was a Lockwood, and this was apart of being a Lockwood. Lucky for him his Uncle was around to make sure things didn't get too out of hand.

"I know I hated mine too," Jenna laughed remembering how stuffy it felt. It was probably why she and her friends created a sub-party. "Do you know what college you'll be attending?"

"I'm staying here," Tyler told her looking at Jeremy briefly than back at her hoping she didn't notice. By her expression she didn't. "As for a major I'm still unsure…I thought I'd take some general classes my first semester."

"I think that is normal," Jenna sighed remembering being eighteen. Her head was all over the place, she was just trying to make sense of everything; heck it wasn't far from what she felt now.

Tyler nodded wishing he had someone like her in his life. His father wanted to control his life, wanted to plan out his entire future for the next twenty years. At the top of that list was not becoming a werewolf. Mason said that it could vary from person to person he did not turn until he was nearly twenty-one years old. Then there were some who turned when they were sixteen; but in most cases it happened between the eighteenth to the twenty-third birthday. So Tyler knew he was a ticking time bomb, because they still had no idea what triggered the curse for one member and not the other. The only good thing was that Mason was here for Tyler, if he should ever need it. Tyler looked over at Jeremy who was putting away his dishes, because he knew he also had him. That came him more relief than anything.

Tyler watched as Jeremy did everything his mother asked him to do and beyond. He moved tables, fixed flower, hung painting, took them down replaced them and then changed them back again without one word of complaint. He then changed his tie twice because his mother decided he didn't look good in either of them. Tyler bit back his snicker when his mother tore off the second tie with a crinkle of her nose. Running up stairs she got one of his father's old ties to give to Jeremy telling him to keep it, she decided red was his color not green or whatever color this second one was.

Richard looked at the tie as Carol put it on him, he was about to say something but Tyler watched his mother give him that look. It was the only look that his father ever seemed scared of, the only look that could stop him dead in his tracks. He closed his mouth smiled at Jeremy than went on his way as they gave the last few preparations for the party. Mason was standing in the background feeling his heart go out to Jeremy because it was clear Carol Lockwood knew. She knew what Jeremy was to her son, and this was Carol way of "welcoming" him into the Lockwood fold. His heart went out to the poor kid because he had no idea, and for Tyler's sake mason would not speak. Tyler had too much going on now; he needed to think his parents were oblivious to his relationship with Jeremy.

Carol Lockwood loved Jeremy Gilbert. What was there not to love about a male that listened and took orders like he did? She watched her son smile he thought he was so clever and smart. He was going to have to do better than that to fool her and Richard. But she loved Jeremy, because as Mason told her only an hour before he was the reason Tyler was tamer now. Mason had asked her to keep it down after the tie incident. Tyler needed this to be a secret for now. He would turn, he was showing the signs and he was affected by other packs. But that was okay a truce had been made with the Salvatore brothers; her son was safe. Not only was he safe but he was loved. He was loved in a way that neither she nor Richard could understand, because their love went deeper than any human could understand.

"Have I told you how proud I am," Carol smiled coming up to him fixing his tie, Tyler wanted to push her hands away but he saw Mason. Mason had asked him to indulge his mother and father. They knew they were losing him, not only to adult hood but to his future and they needed this night. So he promised to be good, and allow his mother to swoon all over him.

"Only a hundred times," Tyler mumbled with a roll of his eyes which got a smile and laugh out of his mother. Tyler saw the look in her eyes, it was a mixture of so many emotions and he felt bad. He knew his parents loved him, but they lost sight to how to show their love. Which considering his grandparents he knew why.

"Stop that it is my right as your mother," Carol told him straightening his jacket, knowing this would be one of his last. She knew Jeremy would be doing this for him, just like she did it for Richard. She held back her tears with her smile as her thought went to Jeremy. "Why can't you be more like Jeremy…he hadn't messed with his tie once."

"Because Jeremy's one of a kind," Tyler told her getting her to nod agreement as her eyes went over to her son's mate. He was talking to Mason right now smiling about something than he looked over at them smiling back at her.

"That is what I love about him," Carol sighed feeling her heart break because she had lost her son. But at the same time she felt happiness because the truth was she loved him because he loved Tyler. He loved him without question or bounds, he just loved him period.

Carol knew she could tell him she knew about them but it was not time, Mason had warned her. Tyler and Jeremy were only partial mates; Tyler still had not marked Jeremy so now was a hard time for him. His emotions and hormones were all over the place; add that with the pre-transformation hormones and you had one unstable man. Plus Tyler already felt they controlled his life he needed to have control over this he needed to tell them when he thought it was time not the other way around. Besides the supernatural aspect of it, there was the coming out gay part. Not all people would react well to Tyler being gay, and Jeremy still had two years of high school left.

Not that any of that mattered because as long as there was breath in her body, as long as she had the power and the will no man or beast would harm her child or Jeremy. She watched him walk towards Jeremy slowly saying his hellos kissing a few girls on the cheeks watching them blush. She could only smirk when she thought of the reaction there would be when everyone knew. That of all the girls that tried to win him, all the girls who seduced him, it was a guy that finally won her son's heart. She looked around watching Richard smiling at Tyler. Normally he was trying to leave, or making a scene but not now. Jeremy truly was the best thing that happened to him.

Mason could feel it burning his turning would be soon he could feel it. He watched Jenna walk in with Alaric as her date which was fine, he was no good for her and he knew it. But that did not mean he would not protect her, because he would with his life. Elena was here with Damon because Stefan was out doing something or another. Katherine had been spotted close to here so he was off to check up on that which had annoyed the hell out of Elena. She wanted to enjoy the night with her boyfriend not his brother, but it seemed Damon was on his best behavior. Which he knew would prove to be a challenge for the eldest Salvatore. Especially since Richard Lockwood was not one of his favorite people in the world.

"Your brother smells," Damon groaned into Elena's hair as they danced check to cheek, he was trying to concentrate on her sweet smell but they just reeked.

"He's dating a werewolf," Elena laughed into his ear not wanting to think more about what they do. The idea of her brother having sex was creepy but knowing it was with a werewolf made it even weirder.

"They should shower alone," Damon complained crinkling his nose as he moved them towards the other direction. "Or get stronger body wash."

"Stefan never complains," Elena sighed holding back more laughter.

"Stefan never around anymore to notice," Damon reminded her regretting his words when he said it. The pain that flashed in her eyes was enough to break him into two pieces, which was not his intent. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"But true," Elena mumbled looking down, than up towards the door. She could not let her hope fade that Stefan would prove once again to be her white knight. "Part of me is still hoping he'll walk right in and steal me away from you."

"I'd have to kill him," Damon told her hoping that got a smile but it didn't, so he went to plan b. Jenna had begged him to take her, to get her over being left by Stefan at the last minute. "No more Stefan talk because I personally find that topic boring as hell."

Elena smiled that time allowing Damon to pull her closer, as the music carried her away. She had no idea where Stefan was just that he was obsessing over Katherine again. Ever since it was revealed she was close he had been obsessed with finding her and stopping her before she did something to Elena. Damon had tried to stop him knowing it would only get him killed or worse under her spell again but he never listened. So Stefan ran off hours before Tyler's party leaving Elena to be dateless and broken. He was shocked to see Jenna outside his front door, but she could not handle seeing Elena so heart broken. She had actually ordered him to dress and pick Elena up, and that he would face her if she was not there on time.

Damon looked over at Jeremy and Tyler who were talking; he wondered how people did not see it. Neither one had been on a date in weeks. He knew Tyler's reputation this should raise a red flag to someone. Yet not one person had even put together the pieces. It really amazed him at how human only saw what they wanted to see. Like right now as they talked they were standing just a little too close, their hands would 'accidentally' touch every few minutes, and then there were the blushes that would creep across their faces when someone would get close. Damon really wanted to know how no one could see it, they were practically screaming from the roof tops tonight, which might be because the full moon was close.

Tyler might not be a full werewolf but the moon cycle still affected him and would until it was decided if he would turn or not. Everyone had noticed he was slightly irritable today until Jeremy had arrived. He was the only thing that kept Tyler at ease but it was wearing off, soon Tyler would need to part. That would be the reason Damon could only get to close before he got nauseous, because it smelled like he and Jeremy had a quick round in the shower before dressing to come here. Damon could tell by the look of it that that was just the prequel. Mason was already making his excuse to exit. Damon made a mental note not to walk Elena into her house tonight.

Jeremy cried out loud as Tyler teeth sank into the same spot it had marked earlier, Tyler hissed as the blood passed through his lips. Jeremy squeezed his hips wanting him to go faster, to go harder. Tyler's lips were moving tasting sweat mixed with the small drops of blood, he was addicted to the taste of Jeremy. Finally his tongue was battling Jeremy in a useless battle because Tyler always won, Jeremy always let him win. Only because Jeremy swore the taste was better, Tyler had this taste about him when he was in control. It was sweet and spicy; tasted better than any desert or drink he'd ever been given and was way more addictive.

Clawing at his back and leaving mark Jeremy arched himself into Tyler as his body shook. Tyler hissed as he was so close, the moment Jeremy ragged nails scratched at his back dragging the nails up and down. Then as Jeremy fell over his nail dug into skin breaking it, the pain trigger his release. An affect of the full moon was what Mason said, their need for pleasure got mixed with the small need for pain. That was why an hour before Jeremy was on top pounding into him from behind while biting at his shoulder. Falling on top of Jeremy Tyler felt peace for the first time tonight, his body finally somewhat sated. But he knew it would not last.

"We've been at this for four hours," Jeremy gasped looking at his clock unable to believe that he was no tired yet. By now he should want to pass out, but his body felt more alert than it had ever.

"It's the moon," Tyler explained rolling off of him closing his eyes his body was still on fire. He could feel Jeremy next to him could feel the need to mark him, to make him his finally.

"I'm not complaining," Jeremy told him kissing his neck, than laying his head on his chest. Tyler wanted to tell him to move but the skin to skin contact just felt too good. God how did his uncle live though this every month?

"After graduation I'm telling my parents," Tyler announced with a deep sigh, shifting back and forth biting back a moan as Jeremy hands came in contact with sensitive skin.

"Are you sure," Jeremy asked quietly lifting his face up to look at him, both of them trying to ignore the musky tangy smell of sex mixed with blood.

"We're mates," Tyler told him softly touching his face getting Jeremy to smile sweetly at him. "The longer I take to tell them I'm with a guy the harder it will be on everyone…unless you don't want me too."

"I love you," Jeremy confessed to him. No one but his mother had ever said those words to Tyler, and meant it. It filled him with a feeling he could not describe to anyone. "So of course I want to."

Tyler brought Jeremy's lips down to his for what was supposes to be a gentle kiss, but ended up being a little more passionate. Jeremy hovered above Tyler as he felt hands moving up and down his back gently. Nothing about this was like the rest of the night; the touches were gentle and sweet. Tyler wanted to feel Jeremy against him he wanted to make sure this was real and not another dream. Tyler groaned as the sweet and salty taste of Jeremy flooded into his mouth; god how he loved that taste. Never before did he get so much pleasure from just a kiss.

Jeremy slowly sank his body into Tyler, swallowing his gasps and small whimpers. He needed to feel Tyler right now; he needed to be as close to him as he could. He felt Tyler wrap his legs around him waist pulling him deeper, felt his body align into his just right for just the right amount of friction. Jeremy's mouth moved to Tyler's shoulder nipping and licking where he once marked him as his. He could taste blood there which made dizzy, but also made him ache. Moving his lips back to Tyler's he swallowed Tyler's moan as he wiggled against him causing all amounts of sensations to course through their bodies.

Jeremy could feel Tyler against him, could feel his hands roaming up and down his bad. He could feel those hands go to his butt pulling their erections together or at least trying because Jeremy refused to go this soon. Tyler just wanted them to be as close as possible, even though he didn't think they could get any closer at this point. Their bodies were almost melted together as one body, right now it was hard to say where Jeremy started and Tyler ended because they were just so tangled together. Tyler legs were stilled wrapped around Jeremy's waist, his feet digging into his butt just by where his hands had been moments before. Jeremy's mouth moved from Tyler's mouth to his neck, Jeremy's hands never let go of skin, right now their hands had become entwined, and Jeremy had them pinned above their heads.

Jeremy's movements were slow and steady this wasn't about need or lust. This was about connection Tyler moved Jeremy's mouth back to his clinging to it for dear life. His body had already been in sensation overdrive so every touch that was shared made Tyler feel more than he thought he'd ever feel in any life time. He felt his shoulder it burned from where earlier Jeremy had marked him once again. Moving his mouth to Jeremy's shoulder he nipped the still swollen mark from their last love making. He laughed when Jeremy gasp the nip trigged something in Jeremy, and Tyler realized what it was but he didn't care right now.

Jeremy moved a little faster against Tyler put kept their hands pinned down as he tilted his head so Tyler could get to the small mark on his shoulder. Jeremy had them both on the edge, and he slowed down his movements which got a hiss out of Tyler. Jeremy wanted to drag this out he wanted to stay this close to Tyler for as long as possible. Jeremy cried out gripping at Tyler hand harder pressing them into the mattress even more as Tyler's teeth sank into the spot he bit earlier. The taste of blood hit Tyler, but this was different than the small traces of blood he had earlier, this time he could taste it flooding his mouth. It should sicken him having blood in his mouth but it didn't, Tyler could only think more.

Because right now Tyler could actually feel Jeremy like he had never felt him before. He could feel his thoughts, his emotions, he needs, and desire, in this moment he felt like he and Tyler finally one body, mind and soul. Tyler could feel the same thing, but finally their bodies betrayed them and their release came. It was different then before, never had they felt one like this. The room had spun before but this time it did not stop, nor did their shaking. This time Tyler could hear voices, and Jeremy could see faces as he closed his eyes. Tyler could smell Jeremy all over and the smell was all he could smell, while Jeremy could smell something earthy. It smelled like grass dirty flowers and something that he could not name but it was here in this room with them. For this moment in time the world stood still.

Soon the pleasure was too intense they literally passed out from it, but the affects still linger when they woke up hours later. Tyler knew what happened; they had bonded. Tyler work up first amazed that no wound was on Jeremy's neck but he did find a scar there. Mason mentioned how due to the amount of werewolf blood Jeremy had consumed over the past weeks he would heal faster. The scar was his mark, any werewolf that came near him would smell and see that he belonged to another. Jeremy woke up minutes later smiling as he cuddled closer to Tyler; right now things were good. Right now there was nothing else that could make Tyler happier. So he just held onto his mate, closing his eyes and enjoying a peace he had not felt for ages.

"Is everything okay, Mrs. Lockwood," Jeremy asked softly, because she had this dazed look on her face. At first Jeremy thought she was thinking but she had the same look for almost fifteen minutes.

"Your parents would be proud of you Jeremy," Carol told him softly looking at him, he smiled back. This statement caught him by surprise. One because few people mentioned his parents, and two due to the trouble he had earlier this year most thought the opposite. "Especially your father…you remind me of him so much."

"That what Aunt Jenna says," Jeremy blushed looking away, but not out of shame. The fact that people thought he could be anything like his father filled him with a joy and pride no one could take from him. His father had been the greatest man he knew, and if he could be anything like him he'd be proud.

"Tyler reminds me of my brother," Carol sighed watching him talk to Mason and Richard in the distance. He looked just like her brother, and oh how the girls had fallen for him at sight. The way he smiled.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Jeremy smiled watching her smile as she watched Tyler laugh at something Mason said to his father.

"He was killed in a car accident year ago," Carol explained softly looking down the sadness sin her voice was there. "I wasn't even with Richard yet."

"I'm sorry," Jeremy told her, and she knew he meant it. And she knew he meant it and for a moment she regretted saying it, knowing that his wound was still fresh.

"I know Richard seems distant compared to your father," Carol sighed looking at her son's secret boyfriend. Well not so secret, Tyler had all but come out and said it. She knew he was testing the water to see their reactions. "But he loves Tyler more than his own life, and his happiness means everything to him."

"Why are you telling me this," Jeremy asked wide eyes, and Jeremy knew that she knew at that moment. Carol knew she could confess it, but she heard Mason voice and she knew he had been right. Tyler needed to control this, because in his life there was little he could control anymore.

"Because your Tyler's best friend," Carol lied giving him her bets smile both of them not believing it one bit. But Jeremy smiled pretending to accept what she had given him for now.

"That would be Matt," Jeremy told her his eyes went to Tyler hoping she did not see what was there. Tyler looked over at him smiling then back at Mason who said his name.

"He and Matt have been so distant since his break up with Vicki," Carol said unable to keep the venom out of her voice when she said Vicki's name; she hated that girl with every fiber of her being. She was not good enough for her son, and she did mean to hate the girl. She knew she was young and lost; she knew how hard life could be. "So will you tell him…remind him that some men can't say the words they feel they have to show it by actions."

"His new car," Jeremy guessed getting her to nod. Richard Lockwood could give speeches that made people cry, that energized them but when it came to telling his own son how he felt he could not form the words. So he always stuck with things. It was one of the few decisions in his life he regretted but he did not know at this point how to rectify it. "I'll do my best Mrs. Lockwood."

Carol Lockwood loved Jeremy Gilbert at that moment more than she had loved him the night before at the party. And when the truth came out she'd hug him like she'd hug Tyler. She's hug him, and she'd welcome him into their family because Jeremy had proved that that was where he belonged. Tyler walked over as his mother walked from Jeremy, she hugged her son. Tyler was taken back by this but hugged her back, since last night with Jeremy he had been calmer than ever before. She touched his face holding back the tears as she walked towards his father and he walked towards Jeremy.

Soon he'd be out of high school, he'd be on his way to college, renting his first apartment, getting his first job; he'd be his own man. But no matter what he did no matter where he went he would always be her baby boy. Carol Lockwood remembered when she got told she'd never be able to have children. She cried for hours Richard held during those hours telling her that this was not the end. She was a Lockwood now, and a Lockwood does not give in they fight. They began to look into every possible way; to having a surrogate to adoption, anything that would bless them with a child. And then the day came just months after being told she'd never carry a child she found out she was carrying a child. It was Jeremy's father who told her she was, because he was also the one who told her not to give up the faith.

Her pregnancy was a long and hard one; it was why she never got pregnant again. But instead of showing Tyler with hugs and kisses they showered him with gifts and material things. She wished that Richard was more like Grayson Gilbert he had been the father every child wanted. She wished he had been more open with his feelings maybe than Tyler would be more open but the past could not be undone. So she waited here until her son knew he could trust them with the truth. And she could wait, because she loved her son and his happiness meant more to her than anything. Jeremy was just like his father, and that was the exact reason Tyler loved him.

TBC


End file.
